


67. Union

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [67]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Drabble, First Time, M/M, Religion, Top!Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Union. Nicolo has questioned his place in the world every hour of his life and undeath since long before Yusuf sliced into him with a shining, bloody saif. Now, with Yusuf beneath and all around him, Nicolo knows exactly where he belongs.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	67. Union

Nicolò has had lovers before, other big-eyed men in the church who opened their mouths like he was their communion or who bent him over their prayer benches in the dead of night, but never has Nicolò experienced anyone, anything, so wholly holy as Yusuf beneath him under the endless stars, nothing above them but God and nothing below them but Earth. He used to think that perhaps he and Yusuf found each other so as to survive their undying affliction: now he knows that they were blessed with eternity so that they could find each other. They are one.


End file.
